


What Jester Loves About Caleb

by EuphoricHuman



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricHuman/pseuds/EuphoricHuman
Summary: Five disconnected short stories about what Jester loves about Caleb.Some are sweet and some are heartbreaking, but all of them are filled with pining.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	What Jester Loves About Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of two days, and I felt so many emotions, ya'll. I'm serious, so prepare for some feelings.
> 
> I noticed how there weren't too many stories describing what Jester felt about Caleb, so I decided to write five.
> 
> I blame the Widojest Love server on Discord since because of them, I've fallen and I can't get up.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! <3

**Jester loves that Caleb takes the Traveler seriously.**

"We are not a cult – a cult is like worshipping some guy who's spreading bullshit around. The Traveler is not that, he is very, very real, you guys," argued a determined blue Tiefling, as she bit into her still-warm strawberry-cream muffin.

Jester, unsurprisingly or not, was used to this conversation. Strangers and friends alike, disregarding her about the Traveler, and how cool he was. The response to her rebuttal was met with comments and jokes she's become all too familiar with, and even though she'd never let it show, besides a not-all-too-serious dejection, it still hurt. Especially coming from her friends, who she almost considers family now. Jester was about to speak up again, in defense of the Traveler, when she was interrupted, by none other than one of her dear friends.

"I agree with Jester – I mean, what we have seen from her, from the Traveler – no schmuck trying to pick up people off the streets could pull that off – we have seen miracles performed by Jester – using the Traveler's powers, I mean. We have seen them daily, I believe. No use in doubting them, at all." His eyes glanced warmly towards their blue tiefling cleric, catching Jester by the eyes for just a moment, and then abruptly looking away. And as he turned his eyes away from, he, he was unable to notice how Jester's lips turned upward and her eyes watered as she unabashedly considered him.

The conversation continued normally, afterward, towards more pressing matters, and the issue seemed to be forgotten until that is, Jester searched out Caleb later that same day.

"Caleb? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jester was shocked by how small her voice sounded, and it was not difficult to notice how it even caught Caleb slightly off guard.

“Of course, Jester. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to thank you... for earlier. It meant a lot, Caleb. What you said about the Traveler and everything." Jester finished awkwardly, staring towards her shoes on the floor.

She wanted to say so much more than that, that she appreciated every time he defended her about the Traveler, that his confidence in her about him meant the everything, that taking her seriously about her God since almost the moment he met her made her feel so proud, it's almost something she couldn't properly express. So, she decided not to, it's better to be simple about such things, anyway.

"Oh – It was, it was no trouble at all Jester. We all see what you do for us, you know. Do not mind them, they were just making jokes. They know the power you hold – the power the Traveler holds." Caleb answered immediately.

"Still – thank you, Caleb," Jester whispered, and as she whispered, she reached her arms up and around his neck, and hugged him. Caleb seemed to still in Jester's arms, so, she let him go, almost as quickly as she embraced him. Jester did see, however briefly, a touch of longing in his eyes. But she smiled at him, with the brightest, most honest smile she could, and walked away with a skip in her step.

**Jester loves that Caleb makes sure she can spend time with her Mama.**

"It should not be any trouble, right? To spend a day or two more in Nicodranas – we do not have anything pressing at the moment, ja?" Caleb's inquiry floated around the table where Jester and her friends rested, enjoying some delicious drinks at the Lavish Chateau.

The party did have something pressing at the moment, Jester realized. Jester would want nothing else more than to spend a few more days, here, with her Mama, but - "I mean, we do have something to do, but I guess it could wait? At least if everyone thinks so?" Jester asked, hesitantly.

"But, a few days? That should not be too much trouble." Caleb insisted, speaking openly. The group replied with mumbles but was more or less in agreement.

"Then, yeah – we, we could do that. At least, if everyone else thinks so..." She decided to respond, an obvious nervousness to her voice.

Jester wanted to spend time with her Mama, she did – but, not if her friends thought they had somewhere to be that was more important. That wouldn't be fair to her Mama, only to have a moment or two with her, and not the time to truly settle into each other's presence. Especially, if something else was on her mind the whole time. Jester wants to spend more than a day with her. To listen to her voice beyond the message spell. To hug her, and be hugged by her. Jester wanted that more than anything, but her friends, and their priorities, would come first.

Caleb looked over to Jester, his eyes searching hers with clear concern.

"Of course, a few more days could not hurt, I am sure everyone could use the rest," Caleb paused for a mere moment, before continuing, "also, I am sure Veth could spend time with her husband and child, while Jester could visit with her mother. We have the time, so why not use it?" Caleb, whose voice made it seem as if he was speaking towards the whole group, while blatantly looking only towards Jester's direction.

Nott, disguised as Veth, spoke up before Jester managed to. "Caleb's right, I'm going to spend a few days here. You guys can do what you want, too."

"Well, that settles it then," Caleb affirmed with little effort, sitting up from his chair, "I will be working on a spell or two in my room if anyone needs me." Caleb briskly walked off, leaving the majority of his friends bewildered, but unwilling to complain.

Jester was about to speak but knew her opportunity to raise concern had vanished. As soon as Caleb retreated to his room, the issue was more than settled. Jester was thrilled, though, even though she'd most likely never admit that to anyone.

Afterward, Jester was able to spend a full few days with her Mama, and she's never felt more grateful to Caleb for his constant insistence to spend time with her here at home.

**Jester loves that Caleb is a good friend to her.**

"What is the matter, Blueberry?"

Jester's head snapped up, from where it had been resting in her hands for the past few moments, to see Caleb, standing in front of her, with a troubled expression plastered on his face. Immediately, Jester, who must have looked miserable, shifted her face to form a forced mockery of her bright smile. If it was anyone, other than Caleb, she would have fooled them, of that she's sure.

"Oh, nothing's the matter, Caleb. I'm just a little exhausted, you know. That fight was a tough one." Jester attempted to keep up the ruse, regardless. Even though it was painfully obvious, even to her, that she was lying. Jester motioned to their current states, to avoid her bringing attention to her statement. Both Caleb and Jester were covered in blood and dirt, their clothing was torn to near shreds, and they moved around as if they were carrying the world on their shoulders.

Caleb nodded his head slightly in agreement, reaching up his hands to brush some of the dirt off his coat sleeve, even if that did nothing to help tidy up his appearance.

"The encounter was strenuous, ja. But Jester, seriously – are you okay?" Caleb asked again, worry laden throughout his voice.

Caleb's voice was so gentle, so careful - as if thought out every word he was saying to her. His voice was something, but that says nothing of his eyes. He looked right into Jester's eyes, they were wide and vulnerable. Jester knew how serious he must have been, to be looking directly at her. Jester would normally keep up the charade, but seeing Caleb as he was now, before her, she decided to let go. Just this once.

Tears fell from Jester's eyes almost instantly.

"No – Caleb. I'm not okay." She wanted to say more than that, to say everything she'd ever bottled up to Caleb at that moment, but the sobs came so fast and so sudden she was afraid her voice wouldn't work anymore.

Caleb, she could barely see through her tearful eyes, looked at her gently, like he knew something like this would happen. He wasn't surprised, and in the back of her mind, Jester was relieved. Caleb, then, moved forward. Not to close, but close enough to reach out and hold her hand in his.

"Jester – no one would be okay after that. It will be alright. I will be here." Caleb muttered softly, still holding his warm hand securely around hers.

Jester cried for what felt like hours, and maybe it was, but Caleb never moved. They stayed there, in their little world. At least, until the tears, she was crying slowed, and they did eventually.

"Th-thank you, Caleb. You're a good friend." Jester managed to choke out.

"It is... no problem, Lavorre." He looked like he may have wanted to argue with her, but he decided to stay quiet. 

Caleb slowly let go of her hands, and even though her hands grew cold, the warmth in her chest remained.

**Jester loves that Caleb can be a prankster with her too.**

"Shhh – quiet, guys be quiet. He's coming – " Jester, with her back, pressed up against the wall, and her head slightly turned to see around the corner, loudly whispered.

"We planned this for days, so this better work..." Beauregard expressed worriedly.

"It will. This will be great. Don't worry." Nott bragged with a certain menacing charm.

It did not work.

The prank that Jester and the Chaos Crew (Beauregard and Nott), planned to pull on Caleb, failed miserably. There were many reasons their complicated plan did not work: one, they were being way too loud, so Caleb heard them conspiring about something, two, Caleb saw Jester's tail swishing back and forth, which caused him to catch the three of them in the act, and three, Nott cracked under the pressure, and spilled the beans of their plan to Caleb.

And so, Beauregard and Nott had left Jester and Caleb, to drink their disappointment away, and now Jester sat by Caleb in Happy Room of their home, the Xhorhaus.

"Jester, it was a good attempt. Just... do not be so close to the crime scene, ja?" Caleb critiqued honestly.

"Yeah, you're right – I tried to get them to be quiet, but you saw my tail, so it didn't matter anyway." Jester, shared nonchalantly, distracted by sketching the failed plan in her notebook.

"I would suggest that you three try again, but I could not forget this, even if I wanted to... but I have an idea if you would be interested?" Caleb offered. Jester visibly brightened at his offer, immediately shutting her notebook, and turning in her chair to directly face Caleb.

"Ooh, Caleb. What idea? I'm listening." Jester sweetly inquired, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe the four of us could, possibly," he began, tapping his nose, "use this." Caleb then reached toward the side of his belt and pulled out a small bag, and instantly Jester knew what he meant. "I was thinking, we could use this on Fjord, but I will leave the details to you," he finished.

"Oh, Caleb! I almost forgot about the gold dust." Jester cheered, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"I have been saving this for a special prank, and think seems like the perfect opportunity."

"This will be perfect, I'll go get Beau and Nott, and we can start planning." Jester visibly glowed.

Jester jumped up from her chair and made her way to the door, but before she left, she turned back towards Caleb, and gleamed, "Thank you, Caleb."

Jester then spun out of the room, and Caleb was left dazed, still holding the bag of gold dust in his hands.

**Jester loves Caleb’s chin.**

Jester yawned and stretched her arms far over her head, as she tried to shake off the sleepiness of her muscles. After a moment, she felt she had woken up enough, that she quietly crawled out of her bed, away from her warm blanket. It was morning, despite the dark-blue light of the Rosohna sky that the windows of her room allowed her to see. She tip-toed to her doorway, trying desperately not to wake Beauregard, and gently pulled the door open, as she left her room. She shuffled her way to their communal restroom, her bare toes freezing on the stone floor.

As she entered their restroom, Jester failed to notice she was not alone. Apparently, she was more tired than she originally thought.

"Oh, good morning Jester." Caleb introduced softly. Despite the easiness of his tone, Jester jumped back, surprised.

"Ah, Caleb!" Caleb seemed to notice how he spooked her, his eyes kindly staring towards her.

"Jester – I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Caleb apologized, as Jester's heart settled in her chest.

"No, it's alright, Caleb," Jester began as she was interrupted by a yawn."

"If you are still tired you should go back to bed." Caleb offered.

"No, no. I'm good." Jester, her eyes now more able to focus on the man in front of her, saw him, with a razor blade in hand, and cream slathered all over his chin and jaw. "Caleb, are you shaving?" Jester sang sweetly.

"Oh – ja, I am. If you need the mirror, I can finish up later."

"Oh, no Caleb. I'm fine now." Jester sat down, tucking her legs underneath her, on one of the benches they had in the room while staring at Caleb.

"Do you – do you need something?" Caleb inquired, curiously.

"Nope, I'm just going to wait here, will you finish shaving." Caleb visibly blushed as Jester stared at him, she grinned her teeth at him in response.

"Alright, well I will not take long," Caleb called as he continued taking the razor to his jawline.

"No, you take as long as you want. No need to rush there, Caleb." Caleb's blush grew redder, almost reaching down towards his neck.

Jester sat in comfortable silence, her focus moving back and forth from admiring Caleb and picking at the hem of her skirt. All the while Caleb busied himself with his task, and before long, he was wiping his face clean with a warm towel.

"Alright, Jester – I am finished. You can," he stopped himself as he turned around to see Jester, staring at his clean face.

Jester has seen his clean-shaven face before, and if this were before, she would have made a comment about his chin being cute, but maybe it was the dim light of the room, or she was just tired enough for her walls to crumble, and all she could do was stare.

"Jester –?" Caleb's voice rang concerned and nervously throughout the room.

"You're really handsome, you know that, Caleb?" Jester complimented, as she rose from the bench, her eyes never leaving Caleb.

"Oh, well. I do not think –" Caleb started, and he was cut off by Jester giving a quick kiss to his chin.

"Just take the compliment, Caleb," Jester demanded, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Ja, okay." Caleb agreed quietly, the blush of his cheek spreading all over his face now. "I am, going to... go now."

"See you later, Caleb." Jester waved lovingly, as Caleb rushed out of the room, leaving Jester to the slowly cooling warmth of the space around her.

As Jester readied herself for the day, her mind flashed back to Caleb, and how his chin felt under her lips.

And every time, she would smile and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! :) 
> 
> I'm "@euphorichuman" on Twitter and Discord if you want to scream at me, maybe.


End file.
